A Composition of Shorts
by DangerGirl7283
Summary: A growing collection of very short one-shots about Aric J. and F!Trooper. Content will vary and will be updated whenever I crunch something out.
1. Introductions

_Hello readers! This is where I will put all my one-shots about our oh-so-lovable Aric J. and F!Trooper Taellyn that are too short to be uploaded alone. The titles should be pretty self-explanatory, but I'll explain the context if need be. This is the story format of what I think my Trooper thought when she first met our lovely Cathar. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Introductions  
**

The sergeant stood at attention, her posture rigid, much like the training instilled in her. It had come to this: her one moment to prove herself. Years of grueling work in the academy had brought her to this point. She was the newest addition to the most elite trooper unit in the galaxy, Havoc Squad. She fought hard to control the pride threatening to erupt from her - she felt honored.

"I have one last introduction to make," her commanding officer Harron Tavus told her. He reminded her of her father, kind and caring. The aging captain gestured to someone behind her. She turned to face the approaching visitor, a Cathar - an odd sight for this backwater planet.

"This is Lieutenant Aric Jorgan, an operations officer from the Republic's Ord Mantell Infantry Command." The sergeant gave the Cathar a small smile and returned a salute. The lieutenant did not return her smile. Commander Tavus continued, "Since we're on separate missions to search for this bomb, Lieutenant Jorgan is coordinating our efforts from here within the mission room."

"All right, Sergeant," Jorgan began. "I'll be overseeing your op through the camera mounted on your armor, so I see what you see. It's activated when you leave the fort." He was stern and sounded none-too-happy to be in charge of the recruit. He stepped forward, bringing his scowling face close to hers. "I'll make this completely clear, rookie-when you're on the field, what I say goes. Period."

She didn't flinch, only subtly glared. "I can handle myself, sir."

That wasn't the answer he'd been looking for. Stepping back, he returned her glare and replied, "The other members of Havoc have proven themselves on dozens of ops, Sergeant. You haven't. Just make your way to Talloran, meet up with Bellis, and find out what he knows without screwing anything up."

_What an ass_, the sergeant thought.


	2. Touche

_This one-shot is my interpretation of the scripted version of the first bit of flirting. I always thought it was awkward how F!Trooper and Jorgan would hold all of their conversations in the gunnery...but, hey, it's a game. What else can you do?  
_

* * *

**Touché**

Her gaze swept over the datapads sprawled out over her desk. Charts. Statistics. Numbers that meant little to her. She hated all of it. Wasn't this the stuff that the politicians were supposed to handle? She was a soldier, not a diplomat. Diagrams gave her a headache, anyway. She sneered at the evil datapads, swiping her finger over the smooth surface of one to scroll down a bit. Her grimace turned upward into a smirk as she heard the unmistakable pounding footsteps of her sergeant.

"What can I do for you, Jorgan?" she asked when she heard him stop in the doorframe, not even bothering to turn.

"Got a problem, sir," he answered. "Weapons malfunction."

She glanced over her shoulder, simultaneously sliding her finger down another datapad.

Jorgan folded one arm under his elbow and motioned with the other. "I had a couple misfires during that prison run. I think the barrel might be out of whack. Not surprising, given all the action we've seen," he mused.

"Okay...so what do you need me to do?" she asked.

"With your permission, I'd like to inspect the squad's ordinance, make sure everything's up to code."

Inspect the squad's stuff. Sounded like he just wanted an excuse to be nosy. "Looking for an excuse to go through my personal effects, are we?" she replied teasingly, expecting him to get flustered.

"Maybe," he smirked. "There something you don't want me to find?"

She cocked an eyebrow and turned towards him, leaning back on the table and crossing her arms. "I've got a...few things in my wardrobe that aren't _exactly_ regulation." There. That should get him sputtering.

That facetious grin stuck firmly onto his face. "What you wear while you're off-duty isn't any of my business, sir." He paused, then shrugged innocently. "Unless you make it my business."

She felt her cheeks redden. Touché. Still wearing that smug grin, he said, "Well, those weapons aren't going to inspect themselves, sir." He ducked out of the room before she could reply.

Touché, indeed.


	3. Stunned

_So this chapter was me just messing around with descriptions. It's obviously very short...took only one class lecture to write. I thought the mental image was funny, I hope you do, too. It's not set in any particular timeframe._

* * *

**Stunned**

Lieutenant Jorgan made his way through the corridors of the starship, his expression mirroring his sour mood. He needed to talk to her - now; the dull thud of his brisk gait matched the urgency of his errand. Blast that woman, where was she? His head swiveled from side to side as he glanced into each room he passed - he almost missed her.

She reclined in a tall chair, her feet propped up on the bar countertop, holding a small glass half-filled with some dark, amber liquid. He backpedaled immediately and froze in the doorframe.

She hadn't been kidding when she had said her off-duty attire wasn't exactly regulation. The sleeves of her pale blue top exposed her smooth shoulders, but also graced her wrists. The shirt seemed a bit small, in his opinion, clearly defining a curving bosom and revealing a hint of lightly tanned skin on her abdomen. Her corduroy slacks loosely rested just below her navel, the legs covering what looked to be a worn pair of dark boots.

Her eyes flickered to his slack figure still standing in the door. "You might want to pick your jaw up of the floor, Jorgan. You'll catch flies that way."

"I, uh…" He searched for something - anything - to say. His mind drew a blank; he couldn't remember why he needed to see her. Amused, she raised an eyebrow, patiently waiting. "I…nevermind," he muttered before swiftly turning on his heel and disappearing behind the wall. The commander chuckled and shook her head, bringing the glass to her lips.


End file.
